


Leather Bound Comfort

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Natasha, spies in love, sub!wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Wanda knows exactly what Natasha needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Bound Comfort

One text and Wanda knew exactly what Natasha needed.  
-

Natasha arrived back at the apartment late. She tried to leave her jacket over a chair but it slid to the floor almost immediately and Natasha left it; it had been that kind of day. 

She slowly walked toward the bedroom, expecting Wanda to be asleep in one of her sweatshirts as usual. Her favorite days were when she could come home early enough that they could eat dinner together and curl up on the couch, Wanda absently stroking Natasha’s tangled curls. However, it wouldn’t be so bad to settle for climbing into bed next to her lover tonight.

Natasha hadn’t at all expected the sight that greeted her. Wanda kneeled in the center of the bed, eyes cast downward in deference. She was wearing red, lace lingerie and was keeping very, very still. Natasha climbed on the bed, kneeling in front of her and lifting Wanda’s chin to pull her into a gentle kiss. 

“Such a good pet,” she whispered fondly. Natasha took Wanda’s hands and led her off the bed. When Wanda stood in front of her, meeting her eyes with such a look of devotion that Nat almost completely broke, Natasha pulled back. She let her eyes roam over her lover. It was easy to tell that Wanda was uncomfortable and she knew the witch hated this part, that she often felt like she was under hard scrutiny. The truth was, however, that Natasha couldn’t help but stare when she had such beauty in front of her. Every freckle, every scar, and every curve was precious. 

“Strip.” Natasha gave simple orders, but she expected perfection. Keeping her gaze level with Nat’s, Wanda removed her bra and panties slowly, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and stood straight again, legs parted, arms braced behind her back like a soldier. Natasha approached her and ran a hand down her cheek. “You’re being so good for me, love. I’ll take good care of you tonight”. 

Natasha walked to their drawer slowly, knowing without looking that Wanda was struggling not to let her eyes follow Natasha. She found her leather gloves and slipped them on, before removing two items: a blindfold for now and toy for later, just incase. It never hurt to have a bullet on a mission. 

She stepped behind Wanda and blindfolded her, the surprise causing Wanda to emit a small gasp. “Oh, dear. You know the rules. And you were so well behaved”. Disappointment laced Natasha’s words, but she wore a small smile on her face. Nat circled Wanda, her gloved fingers running gently along Wanda’s throat and then down to her breasts. 

She cupped her breasts, running her thumb over the nipples, knowing how sensitive they were, especially to the leather. Wanda bit her lip and Natasha allowed it. She was hardly being fair, after all. Once she saw Wanda drop her shoulders slightly in relaxation, she struck her breasts, watching how quickly the skin showed redness. With every strike, Natasha watched Wanda bury her teeth further into her lip until Wanda whimpered a faint “Natasha, please”. 

Natasha paused. “You’ll be good for me now, won’t you? Stay still and trust me to take care of you?” Wanda nodded. “Look at you. So obedient for me. Let me hear you tonight, pet.” 

Without warning, Natasha bent down to lick and suck at the reddened skin, running her hands down Wanda’s sides and gripping her hips tightly. Nat then kneeled before her lover and kissed the insides of her thighs, feeling Wanda quiver at her touch. Natasha brought one hand to explore Wanda’s wetness and then brought her fingers up to Wanda’s lips. At the sight of Wanda tasting herself on Natasha’s leather fingers, she lost all control.

Natasha pulled Wanda back onto the bed and laid her down, deftly tying her hands to the headboard with the rope that was now constantly present there. She kissed down her body until she reached Wanda’s clit where Natasha wrote her name teasingly with her tongue, before diligently pleasing her in all the ways Natasha knew Wanda loved. 

Nat held Wanda’s hips down even as she squirmed in pleasure, moaning Natasha’s name over and over in between “yes", "please", and "more.” Natasha left a hand on her lover to steady her, but brought another down to use her fingers to circle her opening before entering her. “Oh god,” Wanda keened as Nat twisted her fingers inside her.

“Not quite,” Natasha retorted with a smirk, “but close”. 

“Then prove it” Wanda demanded, losing all complacency as she neared orgasm. Natasha resumed her efforts and it wasn’t long before she felt Wanda pulse underneath her ministrations, announcing her pleasure with a loud cry. 

Natasha released Wanda immediately, kissing her sore wrists and murmuring praises as the young witch caught her breath. Then, suddenly, Wanda pounced on top of the assassin, catching Nat completely by surprise. She tangled one hand in Natasha’s hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss, and used the other to help rid her of her pants. Once she was bare, Wanda reached for the bullet and Natasha spread her legs to grant her access. When Natasha came, her moans were swallowed by an intense, passionate kiss. 

Natasha lay under her, finally feeling the full day’s effects and unable to move. Wanda gently removed the rest of her clothing and pulled the covers over them, shutting off the light on her bedside table and pulling Natasha in tightly. 

“I love you,” she whispered, but Nat had already fallen asleep before her, and that was all the proof of love and trust that she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this in awhile so feel free to leave comments but please be kind.


End file.
